


After the Battle is Won

by BridgetDiAngelo



Series: Keith is a Kickass Dad [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mama Keith, Parent Death, Single Parents, Texan Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetDiAngelo/pseuds/BridgetDiAngelo
Summary: The Paladins learn of Keith's 5-year-old daughter, Zelda Kogane after she hijacks a ship with the help of her older sister Nova and crashes into the castle unexpectedly. Keith has to do some explaining before the team lowers any weapons.
Series: Keith is a Kickass Dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718674
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. 2 Kids Cruising In

"Good work guys, we can head back to the lounge as soon as Allura gets here," Shiro said over the coms as he exited Black. The lion stood still as the man looked around. Pidge and Lance had already begun taking their armor off. Lance let out a sigh of relief as the heavy material slipped off his shoulders. The chest plate hit the ground with a hollow clunk. Pidge shed her helmet and gently placed it down next to her feet.

"Hunk, you okay? Keith?" Shiro shouted with worry etched into his oncoming wrinkles. Lance tried not to think about how Shiro had aged since having been on the Kerberos mission. He was around 25 if Lance had to guess. Looking at himself in the mirror earlier that morning, it was no surprise Shiro had looked as if he had aged a few years when lance was gaining a few stress-induced lines on his face as well.

"We're fine, Shiro!" Hunk yelled to the Black paladin. Keith emerged from Red with a worried look on his face. Shiro shot Keith a grin which the Red paladin ceased to return. Instead, he took off his helmet and let his chest plate crash to the floor. Instead of his normal clothes which the paladins usually wore underneath their armors, Keith wore a My Chemical Romance shirt with a pair of crimson jeans. 

_Jeez, emo much?_ Lance thought with a snicker. Keith's hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and he had just started getting thick strands off the sides of his cheeks when Hunk came out of his lion. His carefree smile placed the rest at ease. The Yellow Paladin was still in his armor, unlike Keith, Lance, and Pidge, but looked refreshed. The battle had been tough, so Lance was a bit surprised to see his longest friend treat the battle as if it was a walk in the park.

"Sorry I took to long, Yellow insisted I tell her what food I'm going to prep for dinner," Hunk said with a shy smile. Pidge gave a small laugh as she pulled off the rest of her paladin armor.

"Paladins, there is an incoming ship headed your way, it seems to be a Galra cruiser. Stay diligent!" Coran's voice boomed from the speakers. Lance gripped his bayard tightly. Pidge had hers ready to go in her hands. The bayard sparked with electricity. Lance hoped he wouldn't have to be the victim of the smallest paladin's wrath anytime soon. He swore he still felt shock waves from when he was first electrocuted when the group had first arrived at the Castle.

"Got it, everyone be ready with your bayards. Allura said she'd let the cruiser in," Shiro commanded as he finally took off his helmet. Keith reached for his bayard and then reached for his knife.

The airlock had opened slowly and a small ship crashed into the room. The glass was near indestructible, thankfully, and when the ship had crashed into it only vibrations were made instead of a pile of shattered glass. Multiple chunks had been burnt or taken from the ship. The pilot was still inside as the airlock closed. Shiro let the door that gave the team access slide open. His back was to the opposite wall, eyes trained on the ship.

The top opened with a hiss. Lance activated his weapon. 

The air was tense as the pilot took off her helmet.

"Zelda?!" Keith screamed, eyes wide and mouth open to make an O shape.

The pilot, which Lance know knew was supposedly Zelda, squeaked. Her body was small and her eyes were a deep violet color. Her hair was messy and she looked no older than 5...

"Why is a kid piloting a Galra cruiser?!" Pidge screeched.

"Don't shoot! We need help, please." Zelda begged. She had a knife in one hand. It was a small pocket knife, and it was coated in blood.

"Zelda put the knife down... Why is the knife covered in blood?" Keith asked as he lowered both his weapons.

"Keith!" Hunk hissed.

The girl was sobbing now. Her shoulders trembling as the knife fell from her hand.

"Help!" She repeated.

"Nova, she's hurt! Daddy, you have to help us!" She cried. Her cries turned to long wails as the rest of the team refused to put their weapons down. Keith froze, fear trickling into his chest and blooming into every vein he had. Shiro winced at the kid's cries.

"Daddy?" Lance questioned.

"Keith, what's going on?" Pidge asked.

"Guys I need you to lower your weapons. Tell Allura to prep a pod." Keith told them. Once Zelda wasn't being aimed at, she fled from the ship. The little girl jumped from the floor to Keith's chest. Keith was quick to grab her from her armpits and pull her up to him. Her legs wrapped around him and she continued to cry. Keith pressed his lips to her head and took a step towards the ship. 

Lance and Shiro followed his lead and saw something that left them even more confused.

Inside the ship laid another girl. her hair was a muddy brown as her eyes were glazed over with tears.

Instead of Keith's eyes, as Zelda had, the girl had blue eyes. The blue was on the darker side, but still blue and beautiful.

To Keith's relief, Nova's eyes were still filled with some life. However, the blood that surrounded her and that was on her skin didn't comfort him.

"Let's move her, let the pod do its work," Shiro decided before moving closer to the ship. 

"Nova..." Keith whispered.

"Don't hurt her!" Zelda screamed at them. Her eyes were red and beginning to puff up.

"We'll do our best," Lance replied to the girl before starting to move the body.

Keith hated the noises that escaped from her lips as the pair moved her into the pod.


	2. Waiting Game

Shiro stood a few feet away from the pods with a worried expression. Lance was next to him, Hunk pressed to the Cuban's side.

"Did you know he had daughters?" Lance asked him. Shiro replied with a mute shake of his head. The Black paladin stared at Keith with a soft glare. His nose was scrunched up as he frowned.

"I had no clue, and I've known him since he was 12." He said.

Keith was looking in the pod at his eldest daughter. Her eyes were closed and the blood was off her clothes and skin. Zelda clung to his leg. The five-year-old seemed scared to leave his side, clinging onto him like wet clothes. Zelda sniffled as she watched her father wring his hands around each other. 

A nervous habit, Shiro identified with ease. he clung to that answer with little comfort. He had known Keith well enough to know his hints of rising levels of anxiety. But... he hadn't known he had 2 daughters. Shiro scoffed at himself quietly, he didn't even know that Keith had been straight. _Unless it was exploration_ , a small voice in his head debated. Growing frustrated, he paused his thoughts and turned to where Coran was.

The man was hovering over a sky blue screen. His mustache rising as he grew deeper into thought. His gloved hands clenching into fists until he heard a small crack. his knuckles had popped and the man grinned.

"Interesting..." Coran murmured loud enough to catch attention.

Shiro let out a hum and went closer to Coran's working station. Pidge entered with a vial of red liquid. Shiro assumed it was blood, but the last time he had assumed it was blood it ended up being an Altean wine. 

"It seems that only Zelda has number four's deoxyribonucleic acid-"

"DNA" Pidge supplied to clear up any confusion.

"Yes, DNA." Coran corrected himself. The man seemed chipper. 

"Then is Nova not his?" Lance asked.

Keith decided to be in the conversation after hearing Lance's comment. The red paladin got up from his seat. Zelda whimpered and sat on his foot. He didn't have the heart to move her so he walked with her connected to his foot and leg.

"She is mine," He told the paladins. Pidge cocked an eyebrow.

"genetically, it says otherwise." She pointed out rudely. Keith groaned and did a pitiful shrug.

"So? I've raised her better than her mother has. I've taken care of her since she was 2 months old. I think that gives me some claim over her, especially since she calls me dad." Zelda, from his leg, nodded.

"All cause Daddy doesn't share d-deo-"

"DNA," Keith said.

Zelda nodded, "Yeah, that, doesn't mean Daddy doesn't love her lesserer or isn't her Daddy." Zelda claimed. Lance looked down at her, her eyes were squinted and her cheeks were red. He resisted the urge to laugh. Her face was the same as what Keith would make in an argument. It was almost cute, like father like daughter. 

"Ah, you're correct, number 7," Coran told her. Zelda was now confused.

"Number 7? That's silly, my name is Zelda!" She giggled and Shiro felt himself smiling.

"Well, no matter how they're related, she should be out of the pod soon," Coran concluded. "The damage was not as extensive as we had first thought, so it should only be a few more... ours? Is that what they call their Vargas back on Earth?"

"Hours," Pidge corrected him.

"Ah yes, thank you number 5. Now all there is left to do is wait for the pod to let miss Nova out."


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova awakens to her father being a mess.

Nova woke up surrounded by thick sludge. It felt as if she was floating in a pool of water, but everything was too slow. The water wasn't even a natural, clear color she had been accustomed to. The child saw a glass dome around her, her heart rate spiking as faces were pressed up against the glass. She opened her mouth and bubbles appeared, then the water started to drain. Her head was dry as the water had drained from the pod.

"Weird," She murmured to herself before falling forward. She yelped before she was taken into a strong grip. Her eyes were closed shut, still awaiting a certain impact on the floor.

Hushed whispers surrounded her and her arms were being held by warm hands.

"Nova, are you with us? Sweetie, it's Daddy." Keith said as the paladins watched curiously. Nova's eyes shot open and her shaky legs leaped. A giggle passed her lips and Zelda grinned.

"Novie!" She cheered.

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy!" Nova cried with excitement. Keith chuckled and caught her legs before they hit the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a strangled hug. Keith placed an arm behind her back and hugged his daughter back.

"Glad you're feeling better, number 6." A man with a mustache exclaimed.

Nova turned and met his stare. Her nose wrinkled as she frowned.

"Who are you?" She asked in a displeased tone. Keith grimaced before whispering her name warningly. The man chuckled and winked at her.

"I'm Coran, a friend of your father's." He replied to her. Nova was confused, Zelda remained quiet. Instead of speaking, the 5-year-old had taken up to clinging back onto Keith's leg. The red paladin held up Nova with one arm and silently wrestled Zelda's black, unruly hair. Zelda smiled and pressed her cheek into Keith's calf.

"Is that true, Daddy?" Nova questioned. Shiro resisted the urge to laugh at the kid's cautiousness.

"Does he know the password?" She urged, giving Coran a grumpy glare.

Keith sighed with a fond smile.

"No Nova, I haven't had the chance to mention the password." He told her. She pouted softly and put her nose in the crook of Keith's neck. Keith subconsciously tilted his head towards her face. Nova couldn't help but smell her father. He still smelled of cigarette smoke and vanilla. Her body relaxed as tears threatened to fall. She had missed her dad.

"How, uh, how old is she?" Hunk stepped forward. Zelda looked up and shot him a smile.

"Who?" She questioned, releasing her grip on her father's leg. Keith took the opportunity to pop his ankle. Hunk blushed and signaled to both of Keith's daughters.

"I'm 8, and Zelda's 5," Nova spoke from Keith's neck. 

"Cool, yeah!" Hunk told the girls, backing away before Lance started to speak.

"So, Mullet, these your kids?" He cocked an eyebrow as he grinned. Keith nodded before placing Nova down. Zelda ran to her side. Zelda clutched onto her arm, making Nova whimper and pull away. Zelda had sharp nails.

Zelda whispered an apology as Keith talked to Lance.

"Yeah, they're my daughters. Everyone, meet Nova and Zelda Kogane." Keith supplied awkwardly. Zelda waved enthusiastically and Nova shrugged before doing a shy wave.

"Hi!" Zelda screeched.

"Zelda, inside voices please." Keith chastized lightly.

"He is such a dad," Pidge whispered to Hunk, both laughing as they watched Keith interact with his daughters.

"Who knew?" Hunk decided to comment.


	4. So Keith... You gay or neigh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The questions about Keith, the girls' mother, Keith's sexuality, etc are answered!

The lounge was still large enough to fit everyone. Coran had gotten Allura up to speed and she was staring at the two girls curiously. Her galaxy eyes resting on the children with a perch of her lips. Her eyebrows furred together in confusion as silence took up in the atmosphere. She raised a hand, pointing her index finger to the ceiling as if she was in Elementary school.

"Forgive me for asking, Keith, but I was under the impression that you liked others of the same sex." her question didn't phase Keith very much. After all, he was gay, he just had a child with a woman and also was fathering her other daughter. it was confusing for others of planet Earth to understand, let alone an alien species. Keith did his best to hide his blush and push down the embarrassment he felt every time he had to explain the situation. He forced a smile on his face as Zelda curled up next to Nova. Nova's cheek was resting on this thigh.

"That's.. That's a fair question," he told her.

Allura smiled and allowed him to explain. Keith was obviously uncomfortable but decided it was better to explain to a room filled with everyone once then have to do it multiple times. Pidge spoke up before Keith could explain.

"I was kind of wondering the same. Don't get me wrong, you don't have to justify anything to us. It's just that we all assumed you were gay."

Nova giggled and Zelda elbowed her.

"Sh!" She hissed with a small smile. She loved it when her Daddy told the story of their mother. The mother the girls had known before she had started dating some older man who smelled like a skunk bathing in pinecones. Zelda didn't know why she snorted Pixie Stick powder, but it made her mother act weird. She knew that she didn't like that, so Daddy stepped in.

"The girls' mother is not fit to raise them, let's get that out of the way," Keith said as the team quieted themselves. "She and I had known each other for as long as I had known her parents. Born in the same hospital which her parents insisted was some sort of sign from the fates." He took a breath, Nova brushing her cheek against his thigh as a source of comfort. If anything, it made Keith feel more guilty.

"She was my best friend, and her name is Delphine. Delphine Rosaline Hernandez." He chuckled.

"She hated her full name. Anyway, Delphine was young and, to put it bluntly, beautiful beyond every man's dream."

Lance decided to interrupt Keith's story. 

"So you slept with her?" He asked in an obnoxious tone. "You saw a beautiful woman and decided being gay was too boring and knocked her up? Ruined her life?"

Shiro hissed Lance's name and gently pushed on his shoulder. Lance rolled his eyes and lowered his body. His back was on the couch cushion and feet were limply laying on the floor.

"As I was saying, she was beautiful. And one night, after a few shots of whiskey, someone took her home. I found her on my porch crying more than you can shake a stick at." he paused for a moment. "She was 14, she and I stupidly acted like we had it all together after that. No more drinking, no more parties, and never speak of that... bad, bad night. Those were the rules." He stated.

"Pa was dead, not like he couldn't stop Delphine from livin' with me. So she did, and we were okay for a bit. But, sure'nuff she was pregnant."

"That's how I was born!" Nova exclaimed while jumping from her father's thigh. Her delicate wrists shook as she attempted to do jazz hands. Coran gave a chuckle before Nova decided to be quiet again and listen to her Daddy. She rested herself in his lap again, and Keith started his story back up.

"I remember what she told me the night I learned of Nova. She said, "not plum but pert near, Akira"."

"She then had Nova, and I wasn't there. I was out trying to get a scholarship, and she insisted she was okay. Sure enough, I got pissed, punched some of the wrong people, lost hope of a scholarship and went back home. Nova was two months by then, and we raised Nova the best we could. Just she and I, nothing romantic about us. She was almost 15, and I was 11." He explained, his hands wringing around themselves in habit. A small accent leaking out at certain parts of his life story.

Lance couldn't bring himself to make fun of him, not after Shiro was already mad at him for asking if Keith had had sex with Delphine already.

"Shiro met me not long after, said he had met me before but I didn't recognize him. Sorry Shiro," Shiro brushed off Keith's apology. He then urged the Red paladin to continue.

"By the time Nova turned 3, we had our lives goin' for us. I had enrolled in the Garrison, and Delphine had found a nice job working as a waitress. So we decided to let loose, give Nova to the neighbors for a night." Nova smiled, she fondly remembered the visit.

"Zelda, Nova, I need you to cover your ears." They obeyed and Keith started up again.

"Wasn't soon after that we got drunk and decided to experiment. I was already known as the town's faggot, and it wasn't like Delphine and I hendered any feelin's for one another. Just sex, meaningless sex. It was almost comforting." He tapped on Zelda's forehead and signaled for her ears to be unplugged. Zelda pulled her hands off her ears and Nova followed in pursuit.

"Then we were surprised with little miss Zelda when I was 14 and Delphine was nearly 18. Then she got into some guy, Jake or some shit. Fell in love with him and his drugs. Between y'all and I, I think Jake had a light or two burned out on his string. He was that guy."

"Yeah! And he smelled icky!" Zelda added in, Nova nodding before adding her own comment.

"He didn't like us playing princess with him. So we put lipstick on his shoes!"

Keith laughed in an out of character fashion.

"Darn right."


	5. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a better explanation of what happened! :)

"I'm a bit confused... So Nova isn't yours? What's the relationship here?" Hunk asked after Keith had finished. Keith sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Nova glared at Hunk with a small frown.

"He's my Daddy, but he didn't create me." Nova supplied before Keith explained himself.

"Delphine was sexually assaulted when she was 14. That resulted in Nova. I may not be her father by blood terms, but I've raised her as my own. I know her first words, her birthday, I fought the monsters from the closets, I taught her how to ride a bike. I've done a lot of things my father hadn't gotten the chance to teach me. I've been her father for as long as I've known her." He admitted, his face softening. Zelda shifted herself to where she was now situated near Keith's lap. Her feet pushed Nova out of the way.

"Zelda, no!" Keith said as Zelda kicked her sister's head.

"Ow!" Nova screeched before decided to jump into Keith's lap. This made the two girls squirm in Keith's lap as Keith tried to detangle them. he grunted before moving his neck to dodge Zelda's foot.

"Okay, not happening. Off!" He told the two before they were separated by his sides. Zelda had the decency to look ashamed.

"As I was saying, in biological terms, Zelda is my only child. Without blood being considered, Nova and Zelda are both my daughters."

Hunk nodded. "So they're your kids, just one has your DNA and the other is adopted?" Keith nodded.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. And now that that is all cleared up, I'm gonna wash the girls up, they smell of alien goop."


	6. Bubbles

Keith was genuinely surprised when Coran helped him find what seemed to be a bathtub. Earth was so far away at this point, Keith had yet to wonder what Earth technology had wound up in space. Of course, no Alteans had been to Earth since their extinction 10,000 years prior, but it was still amazing how Earth utilities could travel for so long. By the looks of it, it was an old tub. The tub was made with wooden walls closing in the water. There was a bucket with a bar of soap next to it. His daughters followed behind him as he examined the splinter hazard tub.

"It's like Little House on the Praire!" Nova squealed. Keith smirked and Coran laughed at her.

"Right you are, Number 6." He remarked. Keith had his doubts if Coran knew the series, but he was amused nonetheless. He turned the rusted faucet and it began dumping water from the spout. Zelda felt the water with her hand before shivering. Keith took the gesture and turned to knob higher. He prayed that Lance hadn't used all the hot water up the last time he showered. 

Nova looked at the water rising as Keith placed the plugin. She quickly lost interest and busied herself by looking through the cabinets that decked the room. Zelda joined in and helped her sister rummage through space under the sink. 

"Daddy! We found bubbles!" Zelda giggled as she held up a bottle. Zelda was beaming at the hot pink container. Keith had started to look for towels in a different cabinet than the girls and pulled out from his space. He saw the bottle and took it gently from his daughter.

"I'm guessing you girls are gonna want some bubbles?" Keith asked them. Nova nodded excitedly and Zelda let out a squeak of adoration. Keith rolled his eyes halfheartedly at them. He examined the bottle before letting some of the liquid soap touch his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to make sure it was safe, he even sniffed it for good measure. It smelled like mangoes.

He then put the bubble bath in and the tub was ever so slowly starting to fill with bubbles.

"The bubbles are purple!" Nova screamed. Zelda took off her shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Geronimo!" She said before disrobing the rest of her clothes and jumping in. Nova followed her pursuit as their father turned his back. He was giving the girls a sense of privacy, and he was still looking for towels. He found what he was looking for by the time both girls had soaped their bodies with bubbles and had a chance to mess with the bubbles. Nova had a purple bubble beard and Zelda had bubbles sprouting from her hair like mushrooms. Keith chuckled at them before grabbing a cup that had been at the side of the tub.

"Alright girls, let's wash your hair and we'll get out. I found the towels." Keith informed the two as he dipped the cup in the water. The bubbled hadn't changed the color of the water, so the cup was filled with warm, clear water. He ran the water down Nova's head first, Zelda grabbing the soap bar from the corner of the wooden tub. She handed it to her dad and received a short thanks.

"Close your eyes," Keith warned as he scrubbed the bar against her scalp. He tried to be as gentle as he could while still getting soap in his daughter's hair. Nova whined a bit before he moved on to Zelda.

"Remember to rub it in. The more bubbles the cleaner your hair is going to be." Keith said as he rinsed water over Zelda's hair. Her long brown hair being drained of all purple bubbles. Nova nodded and began to scrub the suds into her hair more. By the time Keith was done rinsing and adding soap to Zelda's hair, he was ready to rinse Nova's. Her hair was a bit longer than Zelda's and a darker shade of brown.

"Can we stay in longer?" Nova pleaded softly. Keith was weak and gave in.

By the time their fingers looked like prunes was when Keith finally got them out. He handed them a towel each and ruffled a towel in their hair before leaving the bathroom. Zelda laughed as Keith led them to his room. To his surprise, Allura was waiting at his door.

"I am aware you weren't expecting visitors, but I have clothes from when I was a child and was wondering if your girls would like to take a look. I offer everything necessary." Allura was blushing. 

"Thanks, Allura. Would you mind if they picked some things out and wore them now?" Allura shook her head. She carried two bags with her.

"If it is okay with you, Keith, you can go take a shower and I'll watch the girls. They'll probably need help putting things on.." Allura said.

"That would be great, but only if the girls are okay with it. Nova, Zelda?"

Zelda had her bottom lip quivering.

"You'll come back, right?" She whispered and Keith's expression softened.

"Always." He told her before kissing her forehead. He went to kiss Nova's cheek and was pulled into a hug.

"I'd like to go." She said. Keith nodded.

"Thanks again, Allura." he threw behind him as he walked off to the showers. He had planned on showering earlier so his stuff was already in a small cubby near the bathrooms.

"So... are you our Aunt Allura?" 


	7. Auntie Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auntie Allura timeeee

Allura didn't know what to say. She looked at the two girls with a slightly open mouth. She quickly collected herself and forced a smile on her face. He held up the bags to them.

"How about we get you girls some clothes." She said, Keith's bedroom door opening. The room was very clean, to Allura's surprise. Zelda ran to the bed and swung her legs over the mattress to get up. Nova had gently touched Allura's hand. Her fingers gripping her index finger and pulling lightly.

 _Oh_ , Allura realized, _she's trying to get one of the bags._

The bags were about the size of an earth trashbag, made of similar material, and a forest green color. Nova undid the knotted strings holding the bag closed as Allura placed down the other bag she was holding. She undid the knot as well and Zelda had jumped off the bed. She landed on her feet and lifted her arms up over her head. She flicked her wrists and rose to her tiptoes.

Nova giggled and pulled out a small gown. It was decorated with white pearls near the collar, cuffs of the sleeves, and the helm of the dress. It was a blush pink color and Nova held it up to herself. She looked down, hair dripping over the dress as she examined the fabric. Her brows furred and her tongue poked out from between her lips. Allura resisted the urge to coo. The girls were dressed in whatever clothes Voltron had managed to have saved from their crash landing in the castle. Zelda wore her oversized shirt that went down to her mid calves, and Nova stayed in her ripped jeans. Keith had given her a sleep shirt that Allura had offered to the paladins as pajamas when they spent their first night at the castle. It was too big and often nearly fell off her, but Keith had managed to wrap it around her to where the shirt was more supported on her petite frame. The sleeves had been transformed into a necklace like a strip, holding the rest of the shirt up. It had been double knotted to ensure it was secure. 

"So, are you our Aunt?" Zelda asked as she reached into the bag Allura had opened. Allura felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She was flattered, really, but she was unsure of what position she had taken in the children's lives (if any, seeing as Keith probably hadn't planned on them meeting).

"Um, I don't know, you'll have to ask your daddy." Allura choked out, once again forcing a smile.

"What would you like us to call you then?" Nova questioned. Allura bit her lip before answering.

"Allura is fine. Princess Allura."

Zelda gasped and Nova's eyes widened. Zelda then squealed and yanked her hands out of the bag.

"You're a princess?!" Nova screamed and dropped the dress she was holding. The dress had been dropped softly and Allura couldn't resist her urge to laugh.

"Why yes, I am the princess of Altea." She smiled at them and pulled out a mint green dress. She held it up to Zelda and hummed.

"I think this will go great with your hair color." She complimented as she handed the dress to the five-year-old. Zelda took the dress and looked over it. The dress was covered in flowers. Pink and yellow rose buds blossomed from the seams on the shoulders and around the waist. The mint green color was invaded with dark green vines and the bottom was covered in soft, plus forest leaves. Allura had worn it to a dance festival as a young girl. She reminisced in fond memories as Zelda tried it on hesitantly.

The dress was a bit big, puffing at the shoulders and brushing against the floor, but she had liked it.

Nova had also found a dress she had appreciated. It was simple, no designs of flowers or Altean animals, instead, it was a solid color and the sleeves were bell-piped. The blue dress came just above her knees and the bottom was made of a flowy fabric of the same navy color. It flowed to the floor with the uneven helm line, covering the back of her knees but exposing the front. 

"Well don't you look nice," Allura cooed at her. Nova made a face at her, Allura was taken back.

"Why are you complimenting us? Aren't these your clothes?" She demanded, anger forming in her. Allura softened and she replied with a gentle tone.

"I am no longer a girl and have grown too big for these gowns. So I thought I'd let you two take a look at them and pick out a few you'd like, seeing as your luggage on the Galran cruiser had been destroyed." She told her.

Nova huffed and looked the other way. Zelda shook her head and placed a hand on Allura's leg.

"Don't be sad, Nova just doesn't like it that Snailz didn't make it out with her."

"Snailz?"

Nova nodded and sniffled.

"He was my teddy bear." She whispered.

Allura sighed and got out another dress.

"Well, no worries dears, I'm sure we can find you a new Snailz." Allura had no idea what a teddy bear was but wanted the girls to be happier when trying on clothes.

Nova, looking hopeful, nodded and turned back to the bag of dresses she had opened. She grabbed one that was covered in frills and lace.

"Ooh, pretty!" Zelda exclaimed. Nova tossed it to her.

"Ick, frills." She murmured as Zelda proceeded to look overjoyed. Zelda placed the dress on Keith's bed, next to the flower dress she had seen earlier. She then sat next to Allura, plopping herself down next to the Altean and looked through the bag with her. Her elbow brushing against her arm.

"Novie, look at this one!" Zelda held up a dress that had a jean jacket as the top, and then a longer version of a tutu for the bottom. The two pieces were connected with a thick elastic ribbon stretching over the waist. The jean jacket was a pale blue, the ribbon a soft pink, and the tutu a stormy grey.

"Pretty!" Nova said in awe. Zelda slid it over to her and continued her search.

She placed it in the dress pile that was behind her. Allura showed the girls a dress with a satin skirt. Neither of the girls had liked it much.

After a total of 20 minutes of dress hunting, the two little girls had 4 dresses each. Zelda had the flower dress, a dress taken over by frills and lace, a yellow ballgown that she claimed came from the Earth film "Beauty and the Beast", as well as an evening party dress that was showered with crystals that gave the illusion of rainbows. Nova had chosen a more simple style compared to her younger sister. She had the blue dress with the uneven helm, the jean jacket tutu combo dress, a dress that was violet with a brown leather belt around the waist, and a dress that went to the floor with long sleeves that were the color of the sea.

Keith had come in just as the girls were helping Allura put back the reject dresses.

"Have fun?" he asked with a small smile. He had a towel wrapped around his hips and his chest was bare. Allura felt as if she should be more flustered upon seeing Keith half-naked, but didn't even feel an ounce of embarrassment. Keith turned to her, one hand on his hip to hold up the towel.

"Thanks again for letting them have some of your clothes. I wouldn't know what I'd do if Nova had to spend whatever time she has left in space in an oversized sleep shirt." Keith said. Allura clasped her hands together and got up from her spot on the floor.

"Oh please, it was no trouble at all! I've long outgrown these gowns and it wasn't like I have two adorable little girls to spoil with them. Besides, who can say no to those darling faces?" Keith chuckled at her answer and gazed over at his daughters. Zelda was pretending to be a model, exaggerating every step as Nova pretended to be paparazzi following her every move with a "camera" (read: awkward finger motions with small tongue clicks added in) in her hand.

"But, seriously, I really do appreciate it." He added, walking over to a small dresser and pulling out a black shirt. Allura watched as he slipped it on with one hand and then turned back to her.

"It was no trouble. However, they asked me a question repeatedly that I was not sure how to answer." She told him. Keith cocked an eyebrow,

"Oh?"

Allura looked down at her hands.

"They had asked if I was their Aunt Allura." She admitted with a blush. 

Keith huffed and looked back at his daughters. They had now entered the conversation.

"Is our Aunt a Princess, Daddy? She says she is but where is her evil stepmother?" Keith laughed at that and looked at Allura grinning. He looked her up and down and then looked back at his children,

"She is a Princess, trust me on this one. And yeah, girls this is your Auntie Allura." 


	8. Uncle

"Dinner!" Hunk announced as he popped his head out of the kitchen. Lance nodded from his place in the long hallway before jogging to the door. The Cuban teenager was already in pajamas since Shiro had canceled any training after battles. Lance couldn't help but wonder if that would change due to Keith's kids.

 _Man,_ Lance thought. _Mullet's kids, who thought I'd see the day._

He couldn't help but be a bit jealous. He loved his large family and loved his role as Tio Lance, but being a father was something bigger. At least the way Lance saw it. Whenever his Papa used to take him out stargazing during long summer nights. it was back when he was too little to go to school with his siblings, but big enough to remember moments like these. His Papa would always put a cigarette in his mouth and lay out a blanket. The grass was always poking Lance's legs and made him itch so they'd take around 10 minutes to find a comfy place.

Then, once they had settled and were on their backs, he'd point out constellations. Leo and Lion, the Big Dipper, every constellation Lance had heard of had come from his Papa's vast knowledge and those rare nights. One night, back when Lance was about to start kindergarten, he had said something Lance still thinks about to his day.

_"Mijo, to be a father is like being a king. You rule your children with your best abilities, and as they grow you can't help but feel proud. Being a father is the best job in the world, I'd repeat it in a heartbeat."_

Lance's 4-year-old didn't understand, but Lance thinks he does now. He sees the way Keith looks at his daughters. His eyes are soft and anger seems to slip away from him. All tension goes and Keith looks at them with a weird grin. Lance had trouble identifying it until he thought of what his Papa said. He now recognized it as pride. 

"Nova, let's not run in the halls!" Keith's voice came from behind him. Nova laughed freely before bumping into Lance's leg. Lance had been standing outside the door the entire time. Zelda was on Keith's hip, clutching the collar of his shirt as her legs curled around his waist. Her legs barely fit all the way around. 

Nova stumbled and fell on her butt. She gasped and looked up. Her face was flushed and her eyes were wide.

"Sorry Uncle Lance!" She exclaimed with a lopsided grin. Lance froze, his heart stopping at her words.

_Sorry Uncle Lance_

_~~Sorry~~ Uncle Lance_

_~~Sorry~~ Uncle ~~Lance~~_

"Nova!" Keith scolded lightly. "This is why we don't run in the house- uh, the hallway." He finished awkwardly.

Nova was to her feet and smiling still.

"Sorry, Daddy. Sorry Uncle Lance," She apologized again. There it was again. _Uncle Lance_.

"Don't sweat it kiddo. Plenty of beautiful ladies have bumped into me before." He said. Nova tilted her head. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as she frowned. Her eyebrows raised up as her nose scrunched.

"Really?" Keith couldn't hold in his laughter at his daughter's single worded question.

"Go on and get seated at the table. I bet Hunk would love to show you all the cool alien food." Keith dismissed any further conversation between them as he set Zelda down. She followed her sister into the dining area that was connected to the kitchen. Keith's knife was nuzzled through the belt loop of his pants. It gleamed in the Castle lighting and Lance tried to imagine him without the knife. He had never seen him use it, but Keith never left anywhere without it. Not even the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, sometimes Nova can get very energetic. Even more than Zelda." Keith chuckled nervously. Lance made his face neutral, not wanting to show any surprise at his apology. A blush rose up his neck. His lips pressed together to keep them from moving. Knowing him, he looked as if he had swallowed a shaved lemon.

"No worries, I get it. I have a big family, there are always some kids smashing into your kneecaps."

"Yeah, but those are family. Not some kids that your teammate had and never told you about before they showed up flying the enemies ship." Keith remarked. Lance snorted and let his face respond again. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. His back was to the wall as he looked back at Keith.

His eyes seemed to bare into him. The endless pools of galaxy-like colors in his eyes momentarily making Lance pause. Keith had always been handsome, no doubt, but Lance wasn't used to being able to stare into his eyes. Keith's stare had yet to waver and Keith bit his lip. Lance tried not to notice and failed. 

"I get it, man. But seriously, it makes me feel like I'm at home." Lance blurted out before he could stop himself. Keith looked down at the floor. Absentmindedly, Keith had started to fidget with the handle of his knife. Running his fingers up and down the hilt.

"Um, I know that Nova called you Uncle, so if you don't want her to just tell me. I know it can get weird, especially since you don't know them." Keith was blushing lightly. His eyelashes were long and framed his eyes that darted around the room. He was desperately looking anywhere except at Lance. Lance felt himself hesitate.

"It's alright. It's got a nice ring to it. Uncle Lance," Lance tried to be kind but it came out in more of a joking manner than he wanted it to. 

"Oh," Keith said. The hallway was quiet. 

"Daddy! Uncle Lance! Dinner is ready!" Zelda shouted.

"That's our cue." Lance grinned.


	9. Sleepy Time

_The kitchen was filled with the spicy aroma of homemade chili and pots clinked together noisily. Delphine was at the stove, stirring something in a small pot with a laundry basket balanced against her hip. It was filled with a mix of her clothes, and Keith's._

_The clothes smelled like a mix of body odor and faint cologne. Her brown hair was tied into a messy bun, sitting on top of her head like a parrot. A few strips escaping and framing her face. Her glasses were sliding down her nose slowly as Keith walked through the archway connecting the kitchen and the dining area._

_Keith was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, casual sneakers, and a flannel shirt. His hair was loosely hanging to about his shoulders. His bangs were held back by a few glittery-red hair clips Nova had gotten for her third birthday. He held a slip of paper in his hands. He was frowning as he placed it on the counter in Delphine's field of vision._

_"What?" She asked as she placed the wooden spoon down on the counter. A napkin was placed under the spoon heel to avoid staining the off-white counters any further._

_"It's a Daddy and me event," Keith stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Delphine sighed, placed down her basket, and rolled her eyes. She placed a lid on the pot she was stirring._

_"What about it?" She asked and picked up the laundry basket. Keith looked at her with a deadpanned stare. On the sheet, Nova's name was scribbled on it with sloppy block letters written with a yellow crayon. Delphine grew increasingly annoyed._

_"I'm not her dad!" He argued. Delphine blocked out his voice as she began to walk to the washer and dryer. It was a few rooms away, the machines settled in the bathroom the house had come with. Even if it was a small bathroom, the bathroom held a washer and dryer stacked on one another, a shower, a sink, and a toilet. The tile floors were often littered with towels or clothes. Not that Delphine or Keith cared to keep the bathroom very clean._

_Delphine walked out of the kitchen and was once again stopped by Keith. She frowned and lowered her glare at the 14-year-old._

_"Keith, just go to the damn school event. It'll be fun!" Delphine commented as she balanced a filled laundry basket against her hip. Keith winced at her._

_"Does she even see me as her dad?" He asks._

_Delphine softens and her shoulders slump._

_"Yeah. Hell, Keith, she invited you to this Daddy and me school event! If you're going to go to the event start drivin' Nova's thing is in 20 minutes."_

_Keith thought about it for a few minutes. The more he thought of being Nova's dad, the more he wanted to have her call him her dad. He had raised her up until this point, so why wouldn't he be her dad? Maybe... this was a way of telling Keith she wanted him to be her dad._

_He left out the door as fast as he could._

_She almost squealed in delight when she saw Keith leave. Her lips turned upward into a small smile. She placed the dirty laundry in the washer._

_"That's my boy," She murmured to herself before heading back to the kitchen. Chili with garlic bread sounded amazing._

* * *

_The room was filled with middle-aged men, Keith realized as he walked in the brightly colored building. He wasn't even to Nova's class and he already felt out of place. Her preschool was nice, but being the only teenager made him a bit self-conscious._

_The floors were covered in a dull grey carpet with red numbers at every door. Nova had been assigned to room 5 when she had been enrolled. Keith turned sharply and saw her room number._

_The room was loud. Cheers from kids were erupting from the room. There was a class of ten kids, 6 boys, and 4 girls. Keith looked around the room. Hideous yellow walls greeted him as Nova's teacher approached him. Her face was lined with worry and brown eyes covered by a pair of thick glasses. Her hair was greying in streaks and blended in with the braid she had tied her hair into._

_"Are you lost?" Keith was hit with the reminder that he hadn't met her teacher yet. She had spoken to him over the phone, but Delphine was always at the parent-teacher meetings. She must have assumed he was some weird kid who wandered into a building labeled Bright as Highlighters Preschool._

_Keith shook his head. He held up the paper to her._

_"I'm here for the Daddy and me event, I hope I'm not too late." He informed. A blush rose to his cheeks. Before she could answer Keith, a voice called his name._

_"Keef!" Nova screamed, running up to him and tackling his leg. She giggled as he picked her up by the armpits._

_"Hey kiddo," He greeted and let her attach to his side._

_"Ms. Bluet, this is my Daddy, Keef!"_

_At that moment, Keith could not have been more proud of what she said._

_Daddy._

_She called him her Daddy._

_"H-hello, uh, Keith!" Ms. Bluet stammered. Keith smiled at her and put Nova down._

_"Hi, I'm Nova's dad."_

_Damn, that felt nice to say._

_"Come on, Daddy, I made you a picture!"_

_There that word was again._

_Daddy._

"Daddy, wake up!" Zelda called, Nova shaking her father's shoulders. Keith groaned and opened his eyes, he was in bed. Dinner had been a blur and bedtime couldn't have come sooner for him.

"What? I was asleep." He grumbled in his pillow. Zelda huffed with a frown.

"Move over," She demanded.

"Can't you sleep in your own beds?" He asks the girls, his arm lazily pointing to the cots Allura had pulled from storage. Hunk, bless his soul, had gone around the castle to find soft blankets and pillows to help the cots comfort meters.

"No, they smell like cheese." Nova piped up, moving her head under Keith's arm. Keith sighed but moved slowly to the left.

"There, I moved. Now come on in, the blanket is getting cold." He exclaimed as he opened the blanket up. His legs were exposed to the cold air. Zelda and Nova nuzzled into his sides.

"Night," Zelda said.

"Night," Nova repeated.

"Go to sleep," Keith told them.


	10. Breakfast

Hunk watched as Zelda and Nova stared at their bowls. He had run out of alien ingredients after dinner last night, and there was only food goo left. Fortunately, he had managed to save some seasoning so the food goo was (at the least) edible. Zelda turned to her dad. Hunk still wasn't over the fact that Keith had two kids. After all, Keith and he were the same age. He couldn't imagine ever having kids at his age. Later on in the future, yes, but in his teen years he would never even seen it as an option. 

"What is this?" Zelda asked curiously. Nova poked her goo with her spoon. Her face was scrunched up.

"It's breakfast," Keith told the five-year-old bluntly. He scooped up another mouthful and started to chew again. Zelda didn't look satisfied by his answer, pressing her spoon around the edge of the bowl.

"Just eat it, think of it like oatmeal." Keith sighed, throwing Hunk an apologetic glance. Hunk shook his head with a small smile. He had been a babysitter for Lance's family multiple times, he knew how kids were. Especially, picky eaters. 

"Oatmeal isn't green." Nova pointed out with a huff. Keith stopped eating and looked up to the ceiling. He let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"Eat it or y'all won't be able to see the rest of the castle." Keith decided. Zelda's eyes widened. She quickly picked up her spoon again and shoveled a spoonful in her mouth. She chewed hesitantly. Her face remained calm as she swallowed a few minutes later. She let out a small hum before eating another spoonful. Nova followed cautiously, her eyes glaring at the green food goo as if it had personally offended her.

The two girls ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So, how does it taste?" Shiro pressed.

Nova swallowed loudly and kept her eyes on the bowl. It was about halfway empty.

"It tastes like strawberries." She decided before having another bite. Keith smirked and looked at the two. His face was softer than Shiro had ever seen it. His eyes holding a different look to them. His glares were no longer venomous, but filled with compassion. Shiro liked the subtle change in him. 

"See, told you it was good." He remarked.

"Actually, Daddy, you told us we should think of it like oatmeal." Nova shot back. Zelda giggled and reached for a glass. It was filled with a thick, pink liquid. A white straw protruded out the side. She took a sip before spitting it out swiftly. Keith cocked an eyebrow. Zelda's cheeks were red as she placed the cup down urgently.

"So," she choked out, "sour." She coughed and Pidge hid their snickers behind their hand.

"Eat some of the goo, it's tame enough to ease the pain." Keith told her, Zelda took no time before placing her face in her bowl.

"Zelda!" Nova squealed as her sister lifted herself up from the bowl. Hunk and Lance laughed.

Zelda's eyelashes were covered in green goo, bits and chunks getting into wisps of hair that escaped from her sloppy braid, and her cheeks shone with moisture the goo held. A few strands of hair fell down her face and goo swung with them. Her cheeks were puffed out, her mouth filled with the goo. She blinked, narrowly avoiding getting anything in her eyes. Goo dripped slowly from her forehead, sliding down to her eyebrows. Keith choked on a laugh.

Zelda made a show of chewing the goo, which was too much for her small mouth. Keith grabbed a napkin and held it up to her face as goo trickled down the tips of her lips. He pressed the bowl under her chin and she opened her mouth.

Nova squealed and giggled as Zelda let the food drop back into her bowl. Keith held up the napkin as an attempt to hide the view from the others.

Hunk handed Keith another napkin after Zelda had finished letting the goo escape. Her bowl was placed on the table, but Zelda was squirming away from Keith. Keith had started rubbing her face with the napkin.

"Daddy!" She complained, her voice high-pitched as Keith rolled his eyes.

"You are covered in goo, Zelds." He scolded lightly as he continued. Zelda clenched her eyes shut as he went over her nose. Goo spreading on her skin before being rubbed off by the napkin.

"You look like your covered in boogers!" Nova teased lightly between laughs. This only made Lance laugh harder, Pidge starting to not hide their laughs. Keith let out a short snort and stopped cleaning off Zelda's face. She was still covered significantly in goo, but her eyelashes, cheeks, and mouth were decently cleared of anything. She stuck her tongue out at Nova. The paladins, as Keith's daughters ate, started to switch topics.

"So, Keith, I'm still kind of surprised I didn't see you in the training room earlier this morning," Shiro commented. He took a sip of the same drink Zelda had. His reaction was not to the extreme of hers. He preferred sour drinks.

"I would have, but these two firecrackers decided to join me in bed in the middle of the nights. I couldn't escape Nova's clutched if I tried, she holds onto me in her sleep with a death grip." He told him. His cheeks were tinted pink as he admitted that. Nova, hearing her name, perked up. She glanced over at Keith but soon went back to eating.

"That bad?" Pidge questioned.

"Not bad, per say. Just... difficult to escape. She's a strong little girl."

"It's cause she's a gangsta baby!" Zelda threw in. Keith chuckled and shrugged lightly. He ate a bite of goo. His spoon clinked against the side of the glass bowl. Lance going for seconds as Hunk reached for a drink refill.

"Where'd you learn gangsta baby from?" Keith asked, a bit of sass mixing with his amused tone. Zelda smiled politely. With the most innocent expression she could muster, she answered; "Mommy. She said Nova could kill guys with one stare."

"Like Medusa!" Nova added in.

The girls picked up their empty bowls and stacked them onto Keith's. Shiro had barely any time to register it was empty too.

"Well then, what would that make Zelda?" Lance had asked the two. Nova smirked.

"If you're asking me, she's a Miss Bossy Pants."

"Hey," Keith warned, "be nice."

Zelda leaned over to Nova. Her body going over Keith's. She pressed her hands around her mouth and cupped them around her lips.

"Daddy's a Miss Bossy Pants." She whispered loudly.

This time, everyone laughed.


	11. Hunk-y Dory

Breakfast came and went and it left the girls, Keith, and Hunk in the kitchen. Shiro had gone off to train a little, Lance had insisted to get in a shower before the team did anything else, and Pidge decided to actually sleep for the first time in their life. This left Keith and his two daughters in the kitchen, picking up spare bowls and used napkins. Zelda clutched onto a napkin, knees on the chair as she reached across the table. Nova placed used silverware in her hands. Two spoons sticking out from her left hand before she took hold of another one and added them to her other hand. Keith picked up the bowls with ease and glanced at Hunk as he placed two other bowls in the alien sink.

The sink was pretty functional, the spout shot out water, the drain worked decently, it was just orange. Hunk didn't know why it was orange, it just was. Kind of like Altean pumpkins. Some are orange, others are purple. It was a fact of life, no reason to change it.

Nova was finished with her cleaning first. She jogged to Hunk, hitting her head against his thigh in the process.

"Here you go! I got all the spoons!" She exclaimed with a large smile. Her eyes crinkled as the corners of her lips rose even wider. Keith found himself smiling softly at her. Her long brown hair was messily tied into a braid too complex for Keith to ever accomplish. Allura, gushing about how it was so nice to have nieces, had done her hair at the table half an hour ago. From all the running she had done to get the spoons, and the fact that the hair tie Allura had used was flimsy and threading apart, the braid was becoming undone. Keith didn't think Allura would care that much, it just gave her another excuse to gush over Nova. 

Zelda picked up her last napkin and headed for the trashcan in the corner. Her hair was in a series of small braids, also curtesy of Allura. 

"Thank you, little miss," Hunk told Nova as he reached for the spoons. Nova happily gave him the silverware before rushing over to Zelda. Zelda had just placed all the napkins in the trash after putting them in there one by one. The five-year-old was on her tiptoes to see over the brim of the trashcan. Her tongue sticking out in concentration as her heels rose off the ground. 

"Remember girls, I'm gonna be training with the team in about an hour. Don't go into the room, please. Allura said she'd give you some more dresses to play with, and she's even found a few Altean dolls that you can mess with, do a soap opera or somethin'." he waved them off and turned towards Hunk.

He placed the bowls in his right hand on the counter.

"Thanks for the help, Keith." Hunk said as he took one of the bowls Keith had just put on the counter.

"No worries. Besides, we all know how many dishes you have to clean at the end of the day. The least any of us could do is help clean up," Keith remarked. He gripped a bottle of thin, water-y dish soap from the corner of the counter. He poured some into the two bowls before letting Hunk take them to the running faucet.

Zelda and Nova left quietly, their foot steps fading as they ran down the halls. Keith didn't bother to yell at their energetic behavior. He was the same way if he didn't move or do anything for too long. The best he could do was warn them, especially if they run into Lance's legs (again).

"So, how is fatherhood in space treating you?" Hunk asked awkwardly. He threw a nervous chuckle into the slightly tense atmosphere. Keith returned the dish soap to its place on the counter. The scent of lavenders and nutmeg filled the room. The aroma flooding his senses in a heavenly fashion. Keith answered the Yellow Paladin with a shrug.

"It's been a day, if that. I don't really have a feel for it yet. I mean, parenting in space versus parenting on Earth must be different somehow, right? Delphine already isn't here to lend a hand in any schedules, but the girls also don't got none of those extra-circulars like ballet or art classes or shit like that." He noted. Hunk nodded with a gentle hum. His bandanna was securing his hair from his eyes. Soap suds racing up his arms as he scrubbed the dishes clean. Steam from the waters hot temperature blew in his face. 

It was warm and made his cheeks flush. It was almost like someone was hugging his face. Wrapping their arms around his ears and temples as they pulled him into a warm embrace, chest against his face. Hunk let out a small sigh.

"It'll probably be way different. Like I said, Delphine isn't here and the girls will want their Mama eventually. And even if they don't got school to go to, they still need to learn. My girls need to get an education, they need to get the chances I didn't get to have because I slacked off on topics I deemed unworthy of attention. Nova's only 8, but she's got a good head on her shoulders. Zelda's reading already, nothing fancy or anything, but reading. I don't want to pull them away from school, normal life, their friends, just so they can be raised in some ship that is in the middle of an inter-galactic war. It ain't safe. I don't want my daughters bein' hurt cause some evil-overlord decided to have a hissy-fit."

The steam no longer felt comforting to Hunk. Keith's long talk made his mind jump. It had been nearly 24 hours since the girls had shown up, and all everyone could think about was how Keith was going to handle his daughters being in space, or the fact that he had kids to begin with. No one thought to focus on their dangerous jobs as saviors of the universe, or the fact that the two kids had lives outside of whatever mess the paladins had managed to get themselves into. Everyone except Keith, apparently.

"This ain't my first rodeo doing some single parenting. Delphine got sent to a rehab center a could years back, back when Zelda was just learning to walk. It's just... girls need their mothers. I don't understand all the dolls and dress up crap like Delphie does. Not by a long shot." Keith snorted, smiling stupidly to himself.

"I love them with all my heart, but I don't want them to get caught up in whatever shit is going to happen to us," Keith exhaled slowly. He looked down, his grin dropping from his face as he stared at his feet. Hunk felt nervous, anxiously waiting for the red Paladin to say more. Something to fill the silence. Anything.

"But I think they already have." He finished before walking out. Hunk watched his back turn and as he left the room. His hands were warm under the steady stream of water from the sink. His fingers were pruning up and the soap was beginning to make his skin itchy. He quickly rinsed off the dishes and wiped them dry with a spare cloth.

Hunk never really took a moment to realize what the two newest additions to the team meant in terms of fighting the Galra. They were just kids, barely past the age of learning to tie shoes and messing with scratchy button up shirts. Now that keith had placed those thoughts into his head, he really wished they hadn't entered the castle.

It wasn't safe. Not for them, not for the two at the tender ages they were. He had instantly assumed they would be fine. They had already hi-jacked a cruiser ship, they had to have some sort of advanced intelligence.

Hunk barely knew the girls, but he hated it. He hated the fear creeping into his chest and expanding within seconds of his thoughts fleeting.

The girls wouldn't be okay in the end. 

He could feel it.


End file.
